Auto 5
The Auto 5 is a tank Class that was released as "Auto Tank" on August 2, 2016 (which replaced the original 4 gun auto tank). It upgrades from the Auto 3 and from the Quad Tank. It may not further upgrade. Design The Auto 5 has a design similar to the previous Auto 3 upgrade, except for the fact that it has two additional Auto Turrets for a total of 5 Auto Turrets, hence its name. Its cannons are evenly placed around its body at each at 72 degree intervals. Technical *Auto Turrets aim at anything in sight. Like a Dominator, it has a locking mechanism. Once a target is spotted, even if something gets closer, the turret will continue to focus down the original target. However, if something more aggressive comes near, the cannons will prioritize the thing; other players can use this to their advantage by not firing at the Auto Five until they are insanely close. *You can aim the Auto Turret closest to your cursor by left clicking, or by having Auto Fire turned on. *It can have a total of 3 turrets aimed at a single enemy (each turret has about 170° range). *You can also aim away from your cursor by right clicking (or pressing shift). Strategy As the Auto 5 *'Strong against: Slow RoF Tanks, Smasher/Melee Tanks in a condition of having an upgraded Movement Speed for retreat or a build slightly based on Body Damage for a finishing blow' *'Weak against: Invisibility Tanks, Drone Tanks, Tanks with high DPS or concentrated fire such as the Sprayer or Triplet, Long Range/High Vision Tanks' The Auto 5 is especially useful for farming in the Pentagon Nest, as this tank can aim at Pentagons while also aiming at the Crashers. It is recommended that you stay near your teammates, as an undefended Auto 5 can be taken out with ease. Because of this, it is best to invest some points into Max Health and Health Regen, or just into Movement Speed, so that you can more effectively flee to safety. Auto 5's are also very useful in team modes, as they provide support fire on many targets due to their numerous cannons. However, the turrets attack all Polygons on sight, which removes the EXP sources for lower Level tanks. Against the Auto 5 Necromancers are ridiculously effective against this tank due to the time it takes to lock on to you. Also, the turrets don’t target its square Drones, so it is easy to approach and swamp them with a blanket of undead minions, especially since they may only train two turrets on you at once. Be cautious of them when they are near teammates however, as killing them will leave you with too few Drones with which to defend yourself. Members of the Sniper branch, which have a far greater field of vision than the turrets’ field of view, such as the Ranger, are also effective for decimating these tanks, since they are almost entirely unable to retaliate because the enemy may be out of range. Gallery QuadTankAuto5.png|Green upgrade theme (Upgrading from Quad Tank) Auto 5.jpg|An Auto 5 in action in Sandbox Trivia * This is one of the six tanks that passively have auto spin activated, the other being the Mega Smasher (currently removed), Landmine, Smasher, Spike, Auto Smasher and Auto 3. * This tank was previously called Auto Tank, making it one of the tank to change its name(besides factory). This tank originally had 4 turrets, but was soon changed to 5. * This tank also used to be an Upgrade for the Gunner, but that path was soon removed. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Auto Tanks